<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Dreams Learn To Fly by spacekathy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952772">When Dreams Learn To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekathy/pseuds/spacekathy'>spacekathy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berlermo, Engineer Martín Berrote, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad, Unrequited Love, maths - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekathy/pseuds/spacekathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín noted the following: How often do we not dare to look forward to a positive development from the heart because we fear that it may end too soon. We often think things like: "Yes, it's nice, but it will be over soon!" After all, our proverb is full of allusions to Icarus, arrogance comes before the fall.</p><p>Now you can say Martín is a modern Icarus, but instead of flying to close to the sun, he fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Dreams Learn To Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-read! </p><p>Thank you for reading! For the first time I'm really happy with how my work turned out.<br/>Gladly follow me on my twitter @dlibyhlouis ! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Designing a plan to break into the Bank of Spain is not difficult.</p><p>Anyone can break into a bank, even without special tools. In the event, you only need a stone, which you then throw against a window and et voilá!<br/>
The difficult thing about the whole situation is how to survive there and get out alive - at best with the loot. You check weak points, maybe find out about previous attempts to break in, examine the loot and how it is secured, have to factor in the visitors and employees, the police, hostage reactions, weapons, food and and and ...<br/>
This requires a lot of time, knowledge, and especially perseverance respectively patience.</p><p>Martín has each of the conditions necessary to develop a plan that will work. The Argentine engineer has been sitting in the rooms of the secluded and almost forgotten Italian monastery for four months now.<br/>
Piles of paper, books, and bottles of wine have increased over time, as has the imaginary pile of ideas in Martín's head. Thoughts whiz around his head like moths around a source of light, but he really can't put anything together. Nothing matches his previous calculations and findings of the Bank of Spain.<br/>
For example, he has an idea of how to get the gold out of the bank, but he can't think of how to get the gold out of the 48-meter deep underground safe. The chances of getting out alive are almost zero. The obstacles are not a few. Before a threat from various sensors or cameras is detected, a key is automatically actuated, which floods its entire chamber. No escape options. Two streams that were led to a cistern during the construction of the chamber would flood them.</p><p>So, what Martín learns from this research is that the gold chamber was conceived as a death trap.</p><p>Based on Martín’s knowledge of the Bank of Spain and his experience and knowledge of worldwide technology, however, there is no solution to deal with the problem of the water, however desperate he is in search and research. He goes through documents from his engineering studies several times, researched tools for stopping water flows, and how to attach them, but nothing turned out to be a possible solution.<br/>
Blowing the door away was not a solution either, they would need a tremendous force and the required force would make the blasting range too big and they would not even be able to get to the elevator.<br/>
Besides, they would cause great damage to the area, which would be irresponsible.</p><p>This annoyed Martín enormously and while he was furiously writing insignificant formulas on his notes and thinking about his calculations grumbling.</p><p>“The volume of a cuboid is calculated in two steps. First, the base area is calculated, then multiplied by the height. This gives the volume formula for cuboids: V cuboid = a⋅b⋅c. In other words, volume cuboid is equal to length times width times height. Which means the gold chamber feels at the speed of 7500 liters per minute. How do you stop this without being in the chamber? "</p><p>"I would suggest you take a break, my friend."</p><p>Martín flinched from his thoughts and painted a giant stroking on his notes.</p><p>Andrés stood in the middle of the room. Dressed in a classy suit and holding a wine glass in his hand.</p><p>"I don't need a break. Michelangelo didn't just get up and left the Sistine Chapel to his own devices,” replied Martín, pulling out a new piece of paper to copy his ruined notes.</p><p>Andrés only laughed briefly and stepped behind Martín, leaned over to the Argentinian's ear, and murmured; "Do you think you can tell me about the history of Italian artists?"</p><p>Like a shiver, these words crawled down Martín's back and spread like lightning bolts as Andrés put his hands on Martín's shoulders. He swallowed minimally. His hand with the pencil started to tremble and he quickly dropped it before Andrés noticed anything of his nervousness. Martín knew internally that Andrés already noticed what reaction he triggered with such a simple action, but Martín imagined that he had to keep his dignity, which is why he pulled himself out of André's hold and quickly got up.</p><p>"I do not want to enlighten you, I only give facts that support my statement," he announced, aimlessly walking towards the model of the bench in the room. He stood behind the model and supported himself on the table with his hands. </p><p>He looked up at Andrés, who was still standing behind Martin's chair with an amused grin.</p><p>"All right, but don't forget to drink something, off seen from wine. "</p><p>"Wine is just as liquid as water, it makes no difference."</p><p>Thereupon Andrés just continued to grin and put the wine glass in his hand next to Martín's calculations.</p><p>"I'm going to go to bed, maybe you are also considering doing this," the artist replies, and then steps out of the door, closely watched by Martín. Completely upset, Martín pushed away from the table and looked around. Going back to his calculations would surely be useless now since he already was in despair.<br/>
He walked around the room thoughtlessly, looking for a new foundation on which to build new ideas. Carelessly he opened books, read a few lines before taking the next book, and doing the same thing again. </p><p>So, another hour passed in which Martín did not listen to Andrés advice to go to bed and get some peace in his head. Annoyed, he dropped the moment's book back into his place in his hands. He already knew each of these books word for word and slowly he was certain that they would not give him any new information.</p><p>Purely from fatigue and alcohol influence, - (Martín had drunk five more glasses in the past hour with the wine glass brought by Andrés.) – he was on his way to the small library of the monks.</p><p>Andrés and Martín were given instructions not to disturb the monks or to be asked to stay in their part of the building, but eventually, monks slept, Martín thought.</p><p>So he quietly closed the door behind him as he entered the library, which was lit by fine candlelight. He looked around in astonishment, ran his fingers gently over the covers of the books, and smiled confidently. Martín put the notebook he had brought with him on a table, also lit a candle, and immediately went to work to find something valuable in the books.</p><p>-</p><p>There were already several books in a pile on a small table - alongside some notes - when Martín pulled a book from a shelf entitled "You don't strive after gods".<br/>
Amazed at what such a book was doing in the library, he opened it.</p><p>And so, Martín came across the Icarus principle.</p><p>Martín was captivated by the written word and, fascinated, he sat on the wooden chair and lit another candle so that he had better light for reading.</p><p>The story of Icarus and his father Daedalus comes from Greek mythology. Both were held captive by the Greek King Minos and the only way out was by air. So, Daedalus built wings of feathers and wax for himself and his son in order to escape captivity. Now the wax wings brought two problems: if the two fly too close to the sun, the wax would melt. However, if they fly too low over the sea, the water splashes of the waves would soften the wax. The high spirits of Icarus eventually caused him to fly too close to the sun and die after a crash into the sea. He paid with his life because he did not follow his father's advice.</p><p>The Icarus principle functions to the following factors, as Martín learns.</p><p>Myths have served millennia to solidify existing structures between gods and humans. It does not matter whether the gods wear a crown, a mitre or a mortarboard. Icarus stands for youthful arrogance, for deadly daring, for excess - and for freedom. This tragic episode and all derivations from it put all those into their place who venture beyond the borders of traditional structures of rule.</p><p>Out of habit, Martín started taking notes on what he had read before turning the page and absorbing the next wave of information. </p><p>He noted the following: How often do we not dare to look forward to a positive development from the heart because we fear that it may end too soon. We often think things like: "Yes, it's nice, but it will be over soon!" After all, our proverb is full of allusions to Icarus, arrogance comes before the fall.</p><p>Icarus fate should teach us to accept supposedly systemic boundaries unconditionally and unchecked.<br/>
Daedalus is the figurehead of totalitarianism. And as long as history lives in our heads, no clarification is possible.</p><p>There are large and small examples of people in human history and in the experience of everyone who has crossed borders and accomplished great things. Anyone happy about their success without fear, defeat the devil. They sent Daedalus to hell and saved Icarus.</p><p>Martín continues to read the matter and cannot stop it. He sits in the library until the early hours of the morning and only escapes from the book when he finished reading.</p><p>He breathed in and out deeply to make himself present again in reality and closed the book. He looked at his notes, they were pretty messy, but everything ran like a thread through them, to the cited quote from the book "The price of success must always be paid in advance". This sentence burns itself in Martin's mind like a stamp.</p><p>Martín jumped in alarm when the library door opened, and he saw a monk in front of him. Foolishly he gathered up his notes and the book before he jumped up and skilfully scurried past the confused monk. He quickly went back to his part of the monastery and slowed his steps. The book and notepad were firmly pressed against his chest. </p><p>He sighed wearily when he thought that he was sure to hear a speech in the next few hours; that he should not go to the part intended for the monks without perhaps asking beforehand. But he quickly pushed the thought away again, that did not matter now. It was much more important to refine his new ideas. The book had given him some inspiration.</p><p>He came to think that it was insane to work against the water. He was so focused on acting against the water that he forgot to use the given as an advantage.<br/>
Martín - like Andrés - always seemed to find it impossible to get the gold if the entire safe was filled with water, but maybe that was exactly the advantage that the police would think.</p><p>With full drive, he arrived in his study and started to put his calculations on paper.</p><p>The solution Martín seemed to have found: a compressed air chamber.</p><p>There was no way to stop the water from flooding the vault, so they could allow it simply just flood the room.<br/>
According to Martín's calculations, the chamber feels completely in about 17.4 minutes. In his idea, you have exactly the time to use a plasma cutter to cut a circle with a radius of 50 cm into the door and then immediately push a compressed air chamber in and weld it tight in the remaining minutes. The manufactured chamber has a pressure equalization of 2500 bar.</p><p>And with that, Martín made the impossible an ally, just as the Icarus principle explains.</p><p>-</p><p>The next time Martìn looked up from his calculations, it was already 3 pm. He had not slept in 54 hours. But it was worth the result. </p><p>He had found a solution.</p><p>A rush of pride flowed through his body and triumphantly grinned down at his work as if he were standing on a pedestal in the Olympic Games.</p><p>It may be that a genius had invented these vault puzzles, but another genius had solved it.</p><p>The triumph still flowing through his body, he let out a joyful cry. He had made it. Another hurdle to an impossible goal has been solved. </p><p>Just a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, knowing that it was Andrés, Martín lean back in the chair with a mischievous grin and asking the knocking person in.</p><p>"Do you have an early night visit here or why are you screaming with such euphoria?" Andrés asked, dropping the door behind him.</p><p>In another situation, Martin would have thrown this comment off the rails, but not this time. Still grinning, he just shrugged.</p><p>"Tell me what makes you so happy, mi amor"</p><p>Martín was on the verge of further torturing Andrés, but he was so excited himself that he simply had to tell someone about this new development in their common plan.</p><p>"I found out." </p><p>He only spoke and knew exactly that his partner would understand. His eyes grew big and a wonderful broad smile found his lips.<br/>
"My clever, wonderful, clever engineer. I knew you would make it with your unique mind. Tell me how we are going to do it? "</p><p>Martín got up and gestured invitingly to a blackboard on which he had drawn a rough drawing of the chamber model and the safe.</p><p> </p><p>"I made our enemy our friend Andrés." He announced proudly again and explained his idea in every detail. Andrés didn't even interrupt him once but listened attentively and with interest. It was these moments of attention that planted the seeds of hope inside Martín. Andrés hung on his lips, trying to understand the sometimes-complicated calculations, and pride flashed his eyes with every new sentence to destroy the impossible. Martin was certain that he fell in love with the artist once again.</p><p>When Martín was finished explaining everything, the grin was no longer washable from Andrés face. </p><p>He got up laughing and spread his arms with joy, "We have to celebrate that. Come, my friend. Let us dance!"</p><p>With a quick movement, he switched on the record player and took Martin's hand. Andrés wrapped his arms around the Argentinian and continued to grin.<br/>
Martín, who was still intoxicated with joy and triumph, slowly felt like he was among the clouds. Martín also placed his hands on Andrés' body and let himself be guided.</p><p>They both hovered over the floor in an angelic rhythm and never let go of each other's eyes. Martín stared as if paralyzed in the deep brown eyes of his counterpart. Their upper bodies were pressed together, and their hands crossed, and Andrés ’other hand lay gently on Martín's hip. It felt like Martín was trapped in some kind of wonderland and he imagined it could stay that way forever. </p><p>Still, he thought of how this moment - like everyone else - would end soon. He briefly leaned into his thoughts. He was also caught by the Icarus principle. Before the beautiful moment ended, he was already worried about how painful it would be. </p><p>He remembered the author's words; "Anyone who is happy about their success without fear defeat the devil."</p><p>So, Martín began to concentrate with full dedication on Andrés and this moment and enjoyed the feeling of triumph and joy as well as the feeling of harmony.<br/>
He enjoyed listening to the tones of the music, let himself be guided through this moment. </p><p>He was happy.</p><p>-</p><p>Martín often thought back to those days, remembered the sound of Andrés' laughter, the feeling of Andrés' warmth, and the feeling of sucking the words out of his mouth like a sponge. For a long time, Martín had not heard his voice and he hung in vain and desperately on the memory so that he would not forget it. But how could he? Their last conversation followed him around like a shadow, chasing him every step of the day. Taught him sleepless nights, reminded him daily that the Icarus principle has gaps.</p><p>Like a mantra, he hears Andrés say, "it's impossible". Repeatedly it plays out like a hanging record in his head.</p><p>Impossible.</p><p>It was also impossible to find a way into the vault from Spain and yet Martín had made it. So why was it so impossible for Andrés to be with Martin? He spent hours, days, weeks, months searching the book he had stolen from the monks' library for an answer, but there was none. No, why not even trying was possible, nothing. </p><p>This devoured Martín internally and slowly formed the curious engineer into a wreck of alcohol and bitterness.</p><p>And then Andrés died.</p><p>Maybe Martín was like Icarus, he dared to get too close and safe to Andrés, no longer paying attention to what he was doing and saying and betraying his feelings and like Icarus in the legend, Martín also fell into a roaring due to his carelessness sea.</p><p>Over time, Martín realized that just as he really was Icarus, the Icarus principle, in contrast, suited Andrés.<br/>
Martín had fallen in love with someone who was never brave enough to fall in love with him and got stuck with the word 'impossible'.</p><p>When Sergio also wanted to use his plan to retrieve one of his escaped lap dogs, which apparently couldn't take care of himself, he had to return to the place that had drawn all his lust for life from his body.</p><p>Martín immediately noticed that the other members of the team did not like him, but that didn't really interest him. He didn't need their favour. He would never be included in their existing fixed circle anyway. So, he preferred to act like a complete asshole rather than build any bond with anyone. Because no matter what would happen in the Bank of Spain, he was superior to all of them. He knew the plan well, he knew every detail.</p><p>One evening, after another long-drawn-out class by the professor, Martín sneaked back into the room where he had defeated the impossible, but also saw it come back to life.</p><p>Nothing had changed since Martín had left abruptly.</p><p>Shards of glass were still scattered on the floor, notes, drawings, pens, chalk, dried wine stains still transformed this room into chaos.<br/>
Martín walked slowly in, picked up individual sheets, and put them on the next table. However, his path led him to the turntable. He looked at the plates next to it and with extreme caution took one of them in his trembling one n hands. It was “la noche después del Viernes” by Medité. He and Andrés had danced to this song when he made the impossible possible and learned to live in the here and now.</p><p>It felt like hours of just looking at the black disc in his hands before slowly lifting the record player needle, gently putting the record down, and then letting the needle find its way along the grooves. The first notes came down like a hammer blow, but over time Martín closed his eyes and let himself drift. He almost danced across the room, stepping on broken glass, crumpled paper, and memories.</p><p>He imagined Andrés would be here, lead him, and lead him to a dance of togetherness and harmony. Martín almost felt less lonely than in the past few years. It was like Andrés was really here.</p><p>Since he was dancing with his eyes closed, he eventually bumped into the table on which he had placed the scattered papers and looked at the notes in front of him.</p><p>"The price of success always has to be paid in advance."</p><p>Martín suddenly understood the meaning of this quotation. Laughing, he swung around, spread his arms, and turned in a circle. They would master this heist. Andrés was the price of their success. It was the price of starting a rebellion, a strike against the system, against the impossible.</p><p>With these thoughts, he continued to dance. </p><p>Whatever will happen, he would complete this plan. This plan would not fail under his supervision, whatever it takes.</p><p>For Andrés.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, you are welcome to leave a comment or a kudo! &lt;3 Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>